The present technique relates to a display device with a touch sensor, a potential control method, and a program. Specifically, the present technique relates to a display device with a touch sensor having enhanced sensitivity of the touch sensor, a potential control method, and a program.
In recent years, attention is being paid to a display device in which a contact detecting device referred to as a so-called touch panel (hereinafter, described as the touch sensor) is mounted directly on a liquid crystal display device and the liquid crystal display device is made to display various kinds of buttons to thereby enable information input by use of these buttons instead of normal buttons. Under the trend toward a larger size of the screen of mobile apparatus, this technique permits the display to be shared also as the area in which the buttons are disposed and therefore causes large advantages of space saving and reduction in the number of parts.
However, in this technique, the thickness of the whole liquid crystal module increases because of the mounting of the touch panel. In particular, in use as mobile apparatus, a protective layer for preventing generation of scratches on the touch panel is necessary. Thus, the liquid crystal module becomes thicker and thickness reduction is difficult.
To address this problem, the following technique has been proposed. Specifically, thickness reduction is obtained by using a common electrode for displaying originally provided in a liquid crystal display element also as one (drive electrode) of a pair of touch sensor electrodes and sharing an existing common drive signal as a display drive signal also as a touch sensor drive signal (refer to e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-244958 (hereinafter, Patent Document 1)).